Kiss in the Moonlight
by ACL-Secret-Obsessions
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha like each other, but getting the other to notice isn't easy.   Rate T just in-case, R&R!


**A/N: SO this is my first attempt at a FanFic here. Please review; give me some hints and tips. They are always welcome! Also don't hesitate to give me some ideas that you might want to see develop in a story! Hope you enjoy this little blurb! Minor OOC!**

A chilly night under the full moon sat an oblivious hanyou, and a lonely girl. They have known each other for three years. They spent most of their time together, they both had feelings for one another, yet neither has the courage to tell the other.

InuYasha sat, his ears alert, this nose filled with the scent of Kagome. He could tell she was anxious, worried and a little... excited? He was confused and didn't know what to do, did he force it out or did he wait... he HATED waiting.

Kagome, feeling the gaze of her hanyou companion, began to feel all the more compelled to look at him. Hoping that he didn't have _that _look in his eyes, this one which would make her heart melt and want to just wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. She didn't want to let him go, especially not to Kikyo, which Kagome had her suspicions that InuYasha secretly still held feelings for her. Kagome wanted to stop that once and for all, stop him from ever letting his mind to wander to her.

It was the first night they had spent alone together in a while. Miroku and Sango were away on their own venture. Kaede had long gone to sleep, leaving the pair alone. Kagome began shivering, the darker the night got, the prettier the moon yet the colder she became. InuYasha noticing this scooted closer to her and put him arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"If you're cold then just say wench!" he said, trying to sound indifferent

Kagome shocked, replied in the only way should could think of "Well I wouldn't be cold out here if you hadn't asked me out here!"

"Well then go back in the hut if you don't want to be here!" He yelled back, instantly regretting it as he saw the tears causing Kagome's eyes to shine in the moonlight.

Storming away to the hut she yells "Sit boy!" in his direction hearing a satisfying thud on him hitting the ground.

'_Why doesn't he take notice?'_ Kagome sits and wonders in the hut, _'I like him so much, I try my best to show him, but how do I do it? He's totally oblivious!' _She pondered this for a long time before eventually drifting into a light sleep, a light smile playing on her lips when she hears InuYasha's pattering on the roof.

'_Damn woman! How confusing can she get?'_ InuYasha thought, looking at the huge moon. '_Why does she smell so intoxicating yet her actions contradict all that I can tell from her scent, am I doing something wrong? Do I need to change something?'_ He gazed up at the moon as he mulled through his thoughts, pushing the nights events to the back of his mind, except that one moment where he wrapped his arm around her and puller her close. It was so perfect, _'Why did I open my mouth?'_ He sighed, eventually letting sleep take hold of him in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome wakes to an empty hut, she wanders outside to find Kaede picking herbs from her garden.<p>

"What is wrong with ye this morning child?" Kaede asks, peering up from her garden at Kagome.

"Last night didn't go well, I made him sit... Again!" Kagome sighed, helping the old woman carry the basket of herbs.

"Child ye must be patient! I told ye it would take a while, he is a dense one." Kaede chuckled, knowing InuYasha, although at the river, could hear what they were saying if he tried.

"I know, but I don't know if i can wait on him anymore. It hurts to hear him speak as roughly as he does to me now. Is this how demons court?" Kagome asked, beginning to give up hope.

Over at the river, InuYasha, upon hearing his name faintly by the old hag, perked his ears up, listening to what they were saying.

'_Dense? Me? Yeah Right!'_ He listened to what they were talking about, his eyes slowly widening in shock, his jaw slowly dropping _'She... she... li...Likes... ME? And... What? Rough... what... no that's not how i meant to be! I _love_ her.'_ InuYasha slowly realised what a mistake he made, wanting to run to Kagome, stop any tears that he had caused. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, keep her safe from any pain or danger. Yet he was causing her pain. Did he run and scoop her up in his arms and whisk her off and explain it all? Or did he wait, ask her to meet him again at night, and tell her all then? Being nervous he went with the later.

* * *

><p>As Kagome reached the spot in which she and InuYasha had agreed to meet, she decided tonight she was going to tell him how she felt and that if he didn't feel the same to tell her because she was confused. Upon seeing his silver hair glowing in the moonlight, his ears twitching to every sound around them, his stillness, her heart began to race. She knew he knew she was there, yet she wanted to take this breath taking sight before her in, as this could be the last time this happens. Yet it could potentially be the first of many. Taking a deep breath, she resumes her walking.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, very cautiously

"I've seen things more beautiful" he sighed, and turned to look at her as she sat next to him.

"I'm sure you have, but to me there's nothing else I wanted to look at" she smiled, looking at his amber eyes which seemed to shine in the moonlight. _'Just a few more minutes of this peace before I ruin it all'_ Kagome thought.

"InuYasha I like you!" "Kagome I love you!" They said at the same time, not hearing the other, both shocked they spoke at the same time.

"... What? What did you say, sorry I was talking!" Kagome immediately apologised, InuYasha smiled and took her handing in his own.

"I love you Kagome, stay with me forever... please?" he looked in her eyes, feeling every bit sincere about what he had just proclaimed. Smiling, tears welling up in Kagome's eyes once more, but this time she was so incredibly happy. She couldn't speak, instead she took her hands back from InuYasha and flung them around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace, giggling softly into his shoulder.

"I love you too, InuYasha" She whispered.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke apart, remaining very close, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They gently kissed the first of many which the two shared under the moon.


End file.
